The Next Story
by Them Awkward Moments
Summary: Series 2 of Wolfblood. It's been three months since Maddy and Rhydian were separated. Maddy has learnt how to cope, with help from Tom and Shannon. Rhydian feels as if he does not belong in the wild makes a decision that could change his life. More decisions are made and loyalty is tested. What will really happen in the end? Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Coping

**Note: This is my first FanFic so not sure what it's going to be like. I hope you like it and if you don't, well then... I don't know. Please, R&R. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood - If I did season two would have been aired ages ago.**

**Enjoy!x**

**Maddy**

Almost three months without Rhydian. The full moons have not been good for me since he left with his pack. The first week of school without him had been the worst with everybody asking where he was, except Shannon and Tom. Shannon and Tom have been there for me when ever I've needed them, which had been most of the time, at least for that first month. Now, however, I was coping and there wasn't any pain as long as I was kept busy and was kept talking, but most of all, as long as _he_ wasn't mentioned. It's the one thing I can't think about...

"Hey! Maddy?" I snapped back to the present and saw Tom's waving hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, smacking Tom's hand out the way. Tom smiled. I smiled back but not with must enthusiasm.

"Come on, time to go home!" Shannon said impatiently. I quickly gathered my things and got up from the desk, "are we walking home with you today?"

"Not today," I said, "I'm gonna walk through the woods today."

"But I thought you said..." Shannon was confused now, and I wasn't surprised.

"I know, Shan, but I can't rely on others all the time, just 'cause I don't want to talk or think about... about Rhydian," I struggled a bit when I said his name, both noticed but didn't say anything,"I mean... you can't always be there for me, both of you have your own lives and problems to worry about. I need to get over the fact that he's... that he's gone and move on."

"But we don't mind being there for you," Tom protested, "you're our friend, we wouldn't just give up on you."

"I know... and I appreciate it all, I do but I think I need some time... alone"

"Mads," Shan said reassuringly, "you don't need to explain we understand. We'll see you... whenever."

I smiled saying thank you and turned in the direction of the woods. It had been months since I had been there and it felt a little strange, especially not being here with Rhydian. That was the worst thing; it didn't seem right being here, in these woods, without Rhydian because I had gotten used to him running alongside me, or at least in front of me.

Suddenly I came into a small clearing, and I mean small. On the left hand side of me was a tall oak tree and the little clear space that was there was surrounded by bushes. Around the bottom of the tree were fallen leaves. I remembered this spot. It had been where me and Rhydian has stopped to rest, collapsing on the floor next to each other. It was during school and I had pre-transformation jitters. He had said that running helps and he was right, it really did help. I laid down on the soft grass and enjoyed the memory.

**Rhydian**

Almost three months since I left Stoneybridge, since I left my friends and my pack, but most of all, since I left Maddy. It just wasn't the same without her. It hurts to think about her, about the way I left her, but every time I tried not to think of her my thoughts would just slowly drift back to her. I'd hate to think that she had to move because of Ceri, my mother, and I hope Shannon really did do the right thing and change her mind about the photos. I still remember that night when I last spoke to Shannon and Tom. The thing that pains me the most is that I left without saying goodbye to Maddy. Probably because I couldn't, because I would want to stay but if I stayed my mother would have just kept coming and eventually Maddy would have gotten hurt. That is something I would never let happen.

"Rhydian, me and Bryn and going hunting. We'll leave you here to look after the cave," my mother shouted.

"Okay," I shouted, getting up from where I was sat and came out of the cave just in time to see my mother and Bryn change and run off through the trees.

I was never sure why she always left me alone. Maybe it was so I could think. Although, she must know that there's always the chance I might not be here when they get back, that I might have run off back to Stoneybridge. I'd had plenty of chances to do so, but I was still here, living by my mother's rules.

A few minutes later, my mother and Bryn came back through the trees in human form. I looked up questionably.

"There's human's in the wood at the moment," Bryn said, "so we'll have to hunt later."

"Oh," I mumbled. I stood up and walked back into the cave. I felt useless at the moment, like there was nothing to live for. I knew that my mother and Bryn and noticed how miserable I've been lately but neither of them said anything and it bothered me. I had the feeling that there was something they were hiding from me.

I sat down, leaning my head against the cold hard wall and went through my thoughts. There wasn't much to sort through, however, as every thought only brought me back to thinking about Maddy.

Suddenly, a horrible pain shot through my chest and it took everything I had not to scream out in pain. It only lasted a second but in my mind it felt like it had lasted an hour.

**Maddy**  
As I was laid on the soft grass, thinking about memories of me and Rhydian, a sudden pain shout through my chest and I screamed out loud, not being able to hold in the pain. It lasted only a second but felt like an hour. I breathed in slowly, gathering myself along with my thoughts. I got up slowly, as if the pain might start again, and started making my way home through the woods again. I wasn't sure how long I had laid there for but I can't have been long, could it? I came through the trees and into the back garden of my house. I could smell cooking meat coming through open window of the kitchen and it made my stomach growl. I laughed to myself as I walked through the back door and into the kitchen, out of breath.

"You look a little out of breath," my mother, Emma, stated. She looked me up and down, a confused expression on her features.

"Yeah," I said, still gasping for air, "I ran through the wood today. I needed... a change from walking with Tom and Shan."

"Oh, okay then. Go get changed, tea will be ready soon."

"'Kay," I said, heading for the stairs.

**Note: Hope it wasn't too short/too long. Any ideas for future chapters would be great. Please, R&R. x**


	2. Return

**Note: I thought I would make this chapter longer than the first because I had nothing else to do. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Rhydian**

The others were out hunting when I finally made the decision. I couldn't stay here anymore, I had to leave. It was now that I realised the reason I had felt so useless and miserable; I didn't belong in the wild. I had grown up in the human world, everything that I knew was there, or at least most of it was.

I went into the cave and found my rucksack. I folded up the soft mat I had brought to sleep on and stuffed it in my bag, along with the clothes I had also brought with me the day I had left. I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the front pocket and wrote them a note explaining things.

_Mum,_

_You have to believe me when I say that I left for a good reason. I know that both you and Bryn have noticed me being miserable lately and neither of you have said a word to me about it. I know now the reason for me feeling that way and it's because I don't belong in the wild. I grew up in the human world and it's clear that I belong better there than here. Most of what I know is in the human world. You might think that I am leaving for a totally different reason but it's only partly because of that. You wanted me back and so I came but now you never speak to me unless you are telling me that you're going hunting. So now I am leaving and I'll have left by the time you read this and I hope that you and Bryn have a good life but you need to stop worrying about me if you are to take care of Bryn. I think I'm old enough now to make my own choices._

_Rhydian._  
_P.S. Please don't come looking for me again, I wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again._

I placed a small rock on one of the corners of the piece of paper and ran out of the cave and into the woods, the wind rushing past me.

**Maddy**

I ran through the back gate and into the back garden. I was home and I was sure my parents, especially my mother would be worried. I walked through the back door into the kitchen, out of breath.

"Maddy Smith, where have you been all day?" my mother came up to me, worry and anger on her face.

"I went running through the woods," I said, "I thought I would get rid of some of my energy."

She looked at me, clearly surprised, "oh, well in that case, I suppose everything's fine."

I smiled, muttering, "yeah, course it is, it always is."

"Em, I think that's enough sarcasm from you," my father, Daniel, said smiling.

I rolled my eyes as I headed for the stairs, racing up them and into my room, collapsing on the bed.

I laid there for a moment, gathering my thoughts. Rhydian was at the back of mind at the moment and that was a change as, usually, memories with him would be trying to make their way to the front. It was the pain that had shot through me yesterday that I was thinking about. It had only lasted a second but it was if it had tried to tell me something, something that, deep down, I already knew but had never thought about it. I didn't know if I wanted to think about it.

I pulled away from my thoughts when my phone started ringing, playing my favourite song, 'Ready Or Not' by Bridgit Mendler, that I had set as the ringtone. I took it out of my pocket, answering it as quickly as I could without dropping it.

"Hello?" I said though the phone.

_"Hey," _came Shannon's voice from the end of the line, _"Are you coming to Berny's for burgers. My parents are going out tonight so I thought we could have tea together. Tom's coming too."_

"Em, yeah Shan," I answered, "I'll be there. What time?"

_"About 5:30. Tom has chores to do round the house so it has to be a little later than usual," _she informed me, _"So, see you later!"_

"See you later," I said as the line went dead. I shook my head in amazement. I had never seen Shannon so excited to go to Berny's.

**Rhydian**

As I ran the cool wind rushed past my face, tousling my dark blonde hair. I hadn't run in human form in the time that I had been with my family and it felt nice. It was a change to running in wolf form. Also, I was thinking about the pain last night. It may have only lasted a second but I was sure it had tried to tell me something, something that I already knew deep, deep down.

I thought about Maddy, wondering if she even still lived in Stoneybridge. If she didn't I didn't know what I would do. I knew that if she did still live in Stoneybridge I would pick up her scent when I passed the border of their territory; she would have run through the woods, wouldn't she?

I halted to a stop when I came to the river. I was getting closer but I wasn't close enough. I had no way of getting across and it would soon be getting dark so I decided to set up camp for the night. My mother and Bryn wouldn't be back from hunting yet, not for hours, so they won't have read the note which meant that they wouldn't be anywhere near me.

**Maddy**

"Mum!" I shouted from the front door, "I'm going to Berny's now to meet Shan and Tom. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, just don't be back too late."

"Okay."

I set off down the street, making my way to Berny's. When I eventually got there, Shannon and Tom were waiting outside.

"Your late," Shannon said.

I looked at my watch, 5:31, and said, "by one minute, Shan. The world ain't gonna explode because I was a minute late for getting burgers."

Both Shannon and Tom laughed at my comment and we all walked through the small door into the small café that we loved.

"Who's paying?" Tom asked as soon as we sat down.

I laughed at his lack of patience and Shannon stood up, "I'll pay," she said, walking to the counter and ordering our food.

While we waited for Shannon to come back with our food, Tom asked, "so why did you want to walk through the woods yesterday?"

"Like I said yesterday Tom, I just needed some time alone to think," I answered.

"To think 'bout what?" he said, "about _him_?"

"Tom, please, not today," I said, annoyed, "I don't see why you're so bothered anyway... Well, I do but I thought you were over that now."

He didn't reply as Shannon came and placed food in front of us, instead he just looked down at the table. It was silent as we all started eating our food. I took small bites of my burger as a dozen thoughts and memories came rushing to the surface of my mind.

"So, Mads," Shannon started, breaking the silence, "what did you do this morning?"

I looked at her, "Em, I just went for a run through the woods and watched a movie with Mum," I answered, lying about the second part, and then turned to Tom, "What about you Tom?"

"Em," he said, looking up, "Nothing much. Just chores."

"Okay," Shannon said, "now my turn! Right, you know that guy who left last year, he was in the same year as us, Matt?" both Tom and I nodded only just catching what she said cause she was talking so fast, "yeah, well, he's back! I bumped into him today, like literally, I wasn't watching where I was going and I walked into him, dropping everything I had in my hands and blushing bright red. Yeah, well, we started talking to me and then he asked me out on a date! Saturday night!"

I smiled, laughing, "good for you Shan!"

Tom looked as us as if we were crazy, "it's just a guy, nothing to get so excited about."

"Just a guy?" Shannon squeaked, "Just a guy! He's like the hottest teenage boy in the universe!"

Tom laughed and I just shook my head. I checked the time on my watch, "I think I better get home now, Mum will be wondering where I am."

"Okay, see you later," Tom and Shannon said in unison.

**Rhydian**

I woke up to the quiet sound of the river water flowing down stream. I got up from the ground and shoved my things in my rucksack. I looked at river and decided that the quickest way to get across was to jump.

I threw my bag to the other side, far enough that it wouldn't be in the way when I jumped. Then I backed up as far as I could and then ran to the river bank, using all the power I could I pushed my feet off the ground. I landed on the ground on the other side, a few inches away from the edge of the river bank. I stood up and stiffed the air and could faintly smell Maddy's scent and knew, that if I ran, I would make to Maddy's by tonight. Smiling to myself I set off at a run again.

**Maddy**

KNOCK! KNOCK! My eyes flew open at someone knocking at my bedroom door.

"Maddy," I heard my father say from the other side of the door, "I think it's time for you to get up now; it's 12:30."

_12:30? It can't be 12:30! _I thought to myself. I looked at my alarm clock on the bedside table and sure enough it read 12:30.

"Okay, I'm getting up," I yawned. I heard my father's heavy footsteps going down the stairs and I could then smell the bacon and toast coming from the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed and got dresses in a hurry. I ran down stairs and waited impatiently as my mother put the food on a paper plate. I grabbed the plate off her saying thank you. and then headed out the door, shoving food in my mouth in the process. I then started making my way to town to meet Shannon. We were going shopping; it had been months since I had actually went on a proper shopping trip with Shannon and, for once, I was excited.

_**Later that night**_

**Rhydian**

I looked up at where I was. Maddy's house. I was finally here, after two days. It was still exactly the same and I could hear her parents talking and I could hear Maddy sat in her room, on the phone to Shannon.

I took slow small steps toward the house, as if it was going to disappear when I got closer. I was still gasping for air after running for so long. I sat down on the soft grass and breathed deeply in and out.

I must have fallen asleep because it was suddenly dark outside and there was no lights on in the house. The only sounds were the gentle breeze and the soft but deep breathing from inside the house. I stood up. I took a step forward and a twig snapped under my foot. I froze for a second and then went to where Maddy's bedroom window was. The window was open, just like always. As quietly as I could I jumped up, hoisting myself onto the windowsill and through the window my feet gently touching the soft carpet.

**Note: I am going to end it here cause it seemed like a good place to end it. If you have any suggestions on what should happen later in the story then please tell me, you will be given credit for it. Hoped you liked it. Please, R&R. x**


	3. I Love You

**Note: Chapter three! The chapter I have waited to write! Hope you enjoy the chapter and just so you all know, chapter 4 might be up tonight as well cause I have nothing else to do! R&R!x Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Maddy**

I wished Shannon good luck for tomorrow night when she would be going on her date with Matt. I put the phone on the bedside table and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, making sure the water was heating up, grabbed a towel from the cupboard, undressed and then jumped in the shower.

Once I got out of the shower I went straight to my room. I got ready for bed, putting on a plain black baggy t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms. I then quickly towel dried my hair, letting it dry naturally afterward. I then ran downstairs for my supper.

As I sat down, my mother asked, "So, what you doing tomorrow then?" She handed me a plate with two slices or buttered toast on it.

"Nothing really," I told the truth, "Shannon will be getting ready for her date tomorrow and Tom, well I don't really think he'll want to spend the day with me. Not after yesterday."

"Why?," she asked, looking at me for an answer, "what happened yesterday?"

"We were talking and he asked why I had wanted to walk through the woods after school on Friday," I explained, "I told him the truth and said that I just need some time alone to think and then what does he go and say: 'think 'bout what? About _him_?' It just got me really annoyed."

She looked me in the eye, "I thought he was over all that now?"

"He is," I muttered, "or at least I thought he was. He was probably always just so happy because Rhydian never got mentioned, 'cause apparently Rhydian was the one getting the way of things between _'him and me'_. Sometimes I just wish I could disappear. I'm going to bed, I'm not hungry anymore."

I jumped off the chair and trailed up the stairs into my room. I pulled back the cover and laid down, pulling the cover up to my neck. I looked over to the window to make sure it was open, like I always had it. I got comfy and thought about Rhydian. I realised for the first time I had spoken his name so easily when I was talking to mum.

I don't know how long I had laid awake thinking about memories of me and Rhydian but I sat bolt upright when I heard a twig snap outside, close to my window. I sat there in the silence for a moment, hearing no other movement outside. I laid back down and put my breathing back to normal, closing my eyes. My eyes flew open again when I heard light footsteps in the soft carpet.

I sat back up again, seeing a figure stood in front of the window.

**Rhydian**

I could only just see through the darkness at the moment. Maddy was sitting upright in her bed and from what I could tell she was looking at me. She hadn't noticed that it was me yet.

"Hello?" she whispered cautiously.

"Hi, Mads," I whispered back. I heard her gasp and then I was blinded as the room suddenly filled with light.

"Rhydian?" she whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," I answered, "It's really me." I smiled, but only for a second as tears started rolling down Maddy's cheeks, "Please don't cry," I whispered urgently, not sure what to do.

"Why did you leave, Rhydian?" she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

I felt nothing but guilt now, "I left because Ceri would have kept coming back and you would have gotten hurt. I didn't say goodbye because I couldn't. If I had come to say goodbye to you then I would have wanted to stay but if I did you would have only got hurt..."

She looked at me, tears flowing unchecked from her eyes. I had never seen Maddy like this before and it upset me. I slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She shifted her position on her bed so that she could wrap her arms around me, embracing me a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"Will you stay?"she asked quietly.

"Of course, I can't leave now," I answered in a whisper, "but I'll have to stay close by in the woods, at least on a night so that your parents don't catch me in here. If they did..." I shook my head and got up from the bed. Maddy looked at me, worry in her eyes, "I won't be far, I promise. Get some sleep." With that I quickly jumped out of the window and onto the soft grass below, running silently into the cover pf the trees.

**Maddy**

"I won't be far, I promise. Get some sleep," he whispered and then he was gone. I wiped the unchecked tears away from my eyes and laid down. I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Maddy Smith! You are not sleeping in today," my mother said from behind the closed bedroom door.

I sat up quickly, becoming dizzy as the blood rushed downwards, "Okay, okay, I'm up!"

I heard her walk down the stairs as I got up out of bed. With a sudden shock I remembered the night before. Rhydian was back! I got dressed quickly and went downstairs.

"You'll have to cook you own breakfast now," mum said, stood at the front door, "We're leaving now. We'll be back on Wednesday, maybe Thursday. Bye!"

"Bye!" I shouted. I waited until I heard the car pull away and then I ran out the back, past the gate and into the woods, searching for Rhydian.

"Maddy?" I heard Rhydian's confused voice behind me. I whipped round with a huge smile on my face. He smiled as ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist,embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi?" he laughed. I reluctantly let go of him and took a step back, "have you had breakfast yet? I'm starving!"

I laughed but grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. Once inside the warmth of the kitchen I cooked enough bacon for four people; most of it for him. We sat in silence while we ate and once we had finished I got up to wash the plates.

As I was running the water Rhydian came up very close behind me, "Do want me to dry?" he asked making me jump and almost fall over.

"Yeah, please," I mumbled embarrassed, "you don't have to though."

"Oh, I don't mind," he muttered, "and you're bright red by the way," I turned away from him to hide my reddened face and started washing the dishes, handing them to him once I had done, "why are you embarrassed?" he asked after a second.

"'Cause I almost fell over," I lied, my heartbeat increasing.

"No, it's not," he stated, "I can tell when someone's lying and you're lying right now."

"How can you tell?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already, as I watched him dry the last plate.

He set the plate down on the counter before he answered, "you're heartbeat. It got faster when you started to lie and when I came up behind you. So, why were you embarrassed?"

I looked at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide the truth, "because of the closeness," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't actually hear me. He did of course.

"Rhydian?" I said when he didn't say anything, "do you love me?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed now as he looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact, "Yes, I do."

My heart leapt at his words, "I love you too,"I whispered as he looked up.

**Note: Sorry if it's not as long as the others... I hoped you liked the chapter. Any ideas for future chapters would be good - if I use your idea you would get the credit for it. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can but cause this one took longer I thought it would. Please REVIEW!xx**


	4. Here To Stay

**Note: Sorry chapter 4 wasn't up last night, but I did only say that it might have been... Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Please R&R!x Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Rhydian**

"I love you too," she whispered as I looked up again. I looked into her eyes but she looked away, "so," she muttered louder, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." I shrugged my shoulders. Just as I said that there was a knock at the door.

Maddy walked to the front door to answer it. When she opened it, Tom came striding through and I hid behind the counter.

"Oh, hi Tom, come in," Maddy said sarcastically.

"What the hell did you say to your mum?" he demanded.

"What?" Maddy said, sounding confused.

"About Thursday?" Tom said, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm going on about."

"Oh, that," Maddy said, "I told her truth, of course. About how you asked me why I had went walking through the woods on Wednesday after School and then when I had replied with telling you I needed time alone to think, which I did. And then I told her what you had said, the way you just said, 'think 'bout what? About him?' and how that had got me really annoyed. That's all."

"Oh," Tom whispered, "but it's true though, isn't it? That you only wanted time alone to think about him, about Rhydian."

"Yes, Tom," Maddy gave in. I looked over the top of the counter to see Tom nod and walk past Maddy to the front door. He opened it, storming out, slamming the door behind him. I stood up once I was sure he was gone and looked at Maddy. Maddy looked at me.

"What was that about?" I asked gently. She just shook her head, obviously deciding that I had heard enough from the conversation between her and Tom. She walked into the living room and I followed silently. I sat on the couch while she put on a random DVD to listen to in the background. She came and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Maddy, why did you ask me if I loved you?" I asked, curious.

"I asked because of something that Tom said the day you left," she answered, I was about to ask what that was but she spoke before I could get the words out, "he had said, and I quote: 'He loved you Maddy, you do know that?' and then I said: 'he told you that?" and then he answered with: 'he didn't have to.' And then nothing else got said."

"Oh," I mumbled. I looked down at my hands but could feel her gaze on me.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door opening and we looked at each other.

"I forgot, Shannon said" Tom stopped short as he rounded the corner to the living room and saw me sitting there.

"Hi, Tom," I muttered awkwardly. He never took his eyes off me.

"Rhydian?" he whispered, "you're back, but why?"

"I don't belong in the wild," I muttered.

"Oh," he shook his head, then looked back to Maddy, "Shannon said I had to give you this. It's a note or something."

Maddy took the piece of paper from Tom's hand but didn't have time to say anything as Tom had already turned and left.

**Maddy**

I took the piece of paper in my hands and looked up at Tom to say something but he had already turned and left. I looked back down at the paper as I unfolded it. It read:

_Maddy, Meet me at Berny's at seven tonight and I will tell you in person how my date went. Also, I have something I need to talk to you about. Shannon x P.S. I had to write a note cause I broke my phone._

I laughed to myself as I read the note through a second time. Rhydian looked at me questionably, "doesn't matter," I said. He smiled at me and then looked back down at his hands. I didn't think it would be this awkward.

"Rhydian?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said looking up at me.

"Do you mind if I do something?" I asked, my heart rate already increasing.

"Course not. What is it?" he asked, noticing the increase of the speed of my heart.

"This," I whispered, my heart speed increasing even more. I crushed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck and he froze. However, I didn't have to wait long for a response as he kissed me back, his hands finding their way to my waist. His lips were warm and moved in harmony with mine. His tongue gently brushed across my bottom lip, begging for entry which I gave gladly. His tongue slipped into my mouth and the kiss became more passionate; my fingers knotting themselves in his hair, his hands pulling me closer. We reluctantly pulled away from each other, gasping for air, our foreheads still touching.

"Well," he whispered, "I definitely can't leave now."

"Well, if you're not leaving," I whispered back, "I think you might have to go and see the Vaughns' to let them know that you're back."

"I suppose I will," he sighed, "but that means you'll have to tell Shan, since Tom already knows."

I sighed and he laughed. We pulled apart and I moved away a little to give him space so that he could stand up. My eyes stayed on him.

"Am I coming with you to tell Shannon, to prove that I really am here?" he asked.

"Em, yeah, it might help. Be back here..." I checked my watch, "in twenty minutes. Will that be enough time? Just cause I've got to meet Shan at seven and it's twenty-five to now."

"Mads, it's fine," he rushed, "It'll be enough time, I'll be back by then." I nodded. He smiled, turned round and headed out the door.

_**Twenty-five Minutes Later**_

**Rhydian**

Me and Maddy walked side by side down the street. I wanted to hold her hand but if I did that in public it would cause even more attention than now. I had told the Vaughns' I was back and now have a place to stay. Up ahead, in the distance, we could see Shannon waiting for us.

"Shannon!" Maddy shouted as we got closer, running ahead of me to her best friend.

Shannon whipped round, a huge smile on her face. She hugged Maddy as if she hadn't seen in her weeks and then turned to me, her eyes wide.

"Tom said you were back," she mumbled to me, "but I didn't actually believe him. Oh my god!"

I smiled and as I got closer she gave me a quick friendly hug and then pulled Maddy through the small door to the café, walking ahead of me.

"Has he got hotter in the three months that he's been away or is it just me?" she whispered to Maddy, obviously thinking I couldn't hear. Maddy just shrugged her shoulders and sat down, grabbing my hand and pulling me next to her. Shannon went off to buy drinks and some food for me and Maddy. I only just realised how hungry I really was.

"You heard that didn't you?" Maddy laughed quietly. I nodded and laughed with her. Shannon looked out way for a moment and we automatically moved away from each other for a second. We just hoped she hadn't seen that.

**Note: Gonna end it this chapter there. Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to write the next chapter which will probably be up tomorrow. Please REVIEW!x**


	5. Raising Suspicions

**Note: All I really have to say it to ENJOY the chapter... R&R!x**

**Warning: I hope you don't mind passionate french kissing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Shannon**

I heard the two of them laughing and turned round to quickly look at them. They saw me looking straight away and moved away from each other slightly, trying to make it look like they were just getting comfortable on the chairs. Weird.

I grabbed the tray with our drinks and their food on and took it over to the table where they were waiting in silence.

"Ok, one second you're laughing," I said, "and then the next, you're silent. Don't know what it is with you two, honestly," they glanced at each other for a second and then Maddy burst out in laughter, "What? What is it?"

"Just... you know what you said to me," I nodded, "yeah well... it's just that... that Rhydian heard you!"

I felt my cheeks redden at her words and I looked down at the table in embarrassment. Rhydian just shook his head, not saying a word, and started eating the beef burger I had bought him.

"Right," Maddy began when she could breathe again, "how did your date go Shannon?"

I looked up, "It went great! He took me to this really nice restaurant just outside of town and he was really polite and kind. And he asked me out on a second date in two weeks."

Maddy smiled, "I'm so happy for you Shan. So can we say you've officially just about got a boyfriend now." At these words, Rhydian looked at Maddy and then at me.

"Yeah!" I squeaked. They laughed and finished off the last bites of their burgers.

"Who's taking the plates back to the counter?" Maddy asked. Rhydian stood up and grabbed the plates, taking them to the counter. Maddy's eyes followed him as he did this. Rhydian came back, looking at Maddy as he sat down next to her again.

"When do you want to go?" Rhydian asked Maddy. He looked straight into her eyes and then averted his eyes away, probably remembering that I was still sat just across the table from them.

"Whenever," she replied, "I'm not bothered. It's 7:30 now... So I suppose we could go, maybe have a run through the woods."

"Yeah, okay then," Rhydian answered, he then looked at me, "Do you mind if we leave now?"

"No, course not, see you in school tomorrow," I answered quietly. I watched as they left, walking side by side.

**Maddy**

_BEEP! BEEP! _I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I had forgotten that I had school today because of the bank holiday Monday yesterday. I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed for school. I ran down stairs and quickly cooked some bacon, putting it on a paper plate so that I could walk to school with it.

I ran out the door, locking it behind me. I ran round the back so that it was easier to get to the woods without anyone seeing me. I then started making my way to school, jumping over logs and dodging branches while eating the bacon of the plate.

"Is any of that bacon for me?" came a familiar voice from behind me. I whipped round and there he stood, in his uniform.

"Of course," I said as he walked up to me. I handed him the last of the bacon and we started walking in the direction of school again. Once I knew he had finished, I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his scent. He was a little surprised.

He hugged me back, "what's this for?" he asked with his chin resting on the top of my head.

"'Cause I love you," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him relax a bit more.

"I love you too," he whispered. I looked up at him and smiled.

All of a sudden his warm lips were on mine. I kissed him back, moving my lips in harmony with his. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His hands found their way to my waist and he pulled me even closer. As the kiss became more passionate we stumbled back against a tree but never broke apart. My back was pressed against the hard tree and I ignored the slight pain as his tongue brushed my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth to give him entry and he slipping his tongue in, making the kiss become even more passionate again. We came up for air, only for a second, and resumed back to the kiss. His hands moved themselves to my thighs as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him as close as I possibly could. We broke apart once more, both gasping for air.

"We should probably get to school before we're late," he whispered. I nodded and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. He set me down lightly on my feet. I grabbed his hand and ran with him to school.

**Rhydian**

I let go of her hand as we parted the trees. We ran across the field and slowed down once we got closer. Everybody stared as we walked into school together but we took no notice.

We walked to Maddy's locker and stood there. We both noticed that neither Shannon or Tom were in school yet which must have meant we were earlier than usual. Maddy was taking her time putting things in her locker.

"You know," I started, "you do have extra speed so that something like this doesn't take so long."

I went to shut her locker door but she did it before me. She realised how close I had gotten to her and, placing her hands on my chest, pushed me away a little. I laughed at the look on her face.

**Shannon**

I had my suspicions about Rhydian and Maddy. The way they had looked at each other last night at Berny's was definitely saying something, but I wasn't sure what.

"They've got to be going out, Shan, it's simple," Tom said as we walked up the stairs.

Suddenly something clicked in my brain, "maybe, but it's very unlikely," I lied.

Suddenly Tom became quiet, not sure what to say next. We rounded the corner into the corridor and saw Maddy and Rhydian stood together at Maddy's locker. Both me and Tom stopped walking to see what happened next. Rhydian tried closing Maddy's locker but failed as she slammed it shut. Rhydian was now unusually close to Maddy as she turned to him. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently. He looked down at her face and laughed, gently moving her hands away from his chest. She smiled up at him and his lips moved, saying words that we could not hear, and she went into a fit of laughter, tripping over her own feet and falling into him. This only made her laugh harder.

"See what I mean? She never laughs like that with me does she!" Tom exclaimed.

Suddenly the bell rang for form and we rushed to Mr Jeffries' classroom and looked back in time to see the darkroom door close.

**Rhydian**

The bell rang and I turned, about to make my way to Mr Jeffries' classroom when Maddy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the darkroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she locked the door.

Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into kiss. It wasn't a gentle kiss either; it was even rougher than earlier and I stumbled back, shocked by the sudden force. I kissed her back though and took control. I steadied myself and placed my hands on the waist, pulling her close to me. I gently pushed her against the side desk and felt her smile against my lips. I put my hands on her thighs and lifted her up on to the desk so that she didn't have to stretch as far. When she came up for air she laughed. I smiled and resumed the kiss, brushing my tongue across her bottom lip, waiting for entry. She gave in quickly and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt her hands leave my hair and move to my shirt, loosening my tie and unbuttoning the top of my shirt. I pulled away for a second and she took the chance to take control. She pushed me away slightly, jumping down from the desk and then crushed her lips to mine again. She pushed me into the wall opposite, knocking things off the shelves in the process. I wrapped my arms around her again and let her enjoy the moment of being in control. I pulled away as she undid the last button on my shirt.

"Maddy," I said, my eyes closed, as she tried pulling me back into the kiss, "I think that's far enough for now."

"Okay," she whispered and I opened my eyes at the same time she did. Her hair was now slightly knotted in places and her jacket was falling off of her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she took my appearance in. My dark blonde hair must have been messy from her hands. She had successfully managed to unbutton my shirt, revealing my chest and stomach.

Suddenly the bell rang for first period and I quickly buttoned up my shirt while she sorted her jacket out and combed through her hair with her fingers.

I kissed her on the lips one last time before she unlocked the darkroom door and pulled me off to first period.

**Shannon**

"Where were you two?" I demanded to know as soon as I saw Maddy and Rhydian in first period, "And don't lie 'cause I saw you go into the darkroom together."

"We had to talk," Maddy answered. She probably already had it all planned out.

"Talk about what?" I demanded once more.

"About the new moon on Friday," she answered smoothly. However, there was a new moon on Friday.

"What about the new moon?" I asked.

"There's no moon in the sky at all that day Shan," she explained whispering, "no moon means no wolf powers. It's the only time of the month hate." I nodded and turned back round, maybe my suspicions were unnecessary after all.

"I can feel it already,"I heard Rhydian say to Maddy, "I can feel our powers getting weaker and I am not looking forward-"

"Miss Smith, Mr Morris," the teacher interrupted their conversation, "quiet please."

**Note: Did you like the chapter? Was it good? I hope so cause that took a while to write. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. If you would like to give me any ideas, that would be great - you would get the credit for it. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!x**


	6. New Moon

**Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days I've just been so busy. R&R!x Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Maddy**

It was now Friday and facing my parents had not been fun. When they came home yesterday, they had came in to see me and Rhydian sat at opposite ends of the couch talking to each other. They had went mad at the fact that I hadn't called them to tell them that he had came back. Rhydian explained everything - except us being together - and was welcomed back into the pack if he wanted. He agreed of course, knowing that he would be able to spend more time with me.

"I hate no moon days!" Rhydian exclaimed, snapping me back to the present as he flopped down on the couch, in the darkroom, next to me.

"I know you do, so do I. I almost feel like death," I mumbled.

"Why only 'almost'?" he asked.

"'Cause you're here with me," I muttered, looking up at him and smiling.

He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. His lips had barely grazed mine when he pulled away and the door opened.

Tom and Shannon came through the doorway. Tom came and sat down in the small gap on the other side of me and so I moved slightly closer to Rhydian, making it look as if I was making more room.

"How you feeling?" Shannon asked. Looking at both I and Rhydian.

"Ill," Rhydian and I said at the same time. At that moment the bell rang and Tom jumped up from the couch. I stood up as well, pulling Rhydian with me before he could fall asleep.

The first two lessons of the day had passed by slowly and noisily, and, as me and Rhydian were talking ages to get up from the desk and gather our things, Shannon and Tom stood at the door waiting. However, Rhydian caught his hand on something sharp, causing a fairly deep would to appear on the side of his hand. He looked at me, about to ask if I had a plaster, but cut short when he saw me holding one up in my hand. I carefully took his hand in mine and put the plaster over the cut. He smiled and gently took his hand away.

**_After School At Maddy's House_**

**_Rhydian_**

"Come on Maddy, give me the blanket!" I moaned as she used her feet to keep me away from the blanket she was clutching.

"No, this one's mine," she grumbled, "get your own."

"No, that one is big enough for the two of us to use and it's the thickest blanket there is!"

"I don't care!" Maddy shouted, accidentally kicking me in the groin.

I stepped back slowly, holding my hands at my groin in pain. I collapsed on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Oh my god!" Maddy's voice was next to me, "Rhydian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

The pain had subsided a little, "It's okay," I whispered.

"No, it's not. You're in pain because of me."

"What's going on?" I heard Emma's voice say, "What happened? What did you do Maddy?"

The pain had subsided enough for me to slowly sit up.

"She accidentally kicked me," I said, "In a place where no male likes to kicked."

"Oh," Emma laughed, walking out of the room, "As long as it's not too serious, it's fine."

_Fine? Fine! Yeah, it's fine, of course it's fine... _I thought to myself.

"Hey," Maddy said softly.

I turned my head to her and then her lips were on mine before I could protest. Reluctantly I gently pushed her away, "Not here, not until they know," I whispered. She nodded understandingly.

**Note: Sorry it's not as long as the others. I thought I had to do the no moon day but I suppose there's not much you can put to it... If that makes sense... Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Review!x**


	7. Extra Suspicions

**Note: I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in a few days but I am also obsessed with Doctor Who - DON'T DIS - at the moment and have watched a whole load of episodes... And, just to warn you, I am writing this as it comes... But, still, I hope you like it. R&R!x Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Rhydian**

My eyes flew open. I was laid on the floor, on my front. I rolled over onto my back and remembered where I was. Maddy was still asleep on the sofa, her arm hanging over the edge. I stood up and stretched my stiff body. I was sat on the sofa when I fell asleep so I had no idea how I ended up on the floor. I sat down in the armchair, not wanting to wake Maddy. However, just as I was about to fall back to sleep, I heard Maddy yawn and my eyes flew open again.

Her eyes eventually found where I was sat, "Morning," she said yawning again, "when did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago," I mumbled.

"I see you two are awake," Emma said from the kitchen, obviously overhearing us, "Do you want breakfast now?"

Me and Maddy smiled at each other before we both jumped up and walked to the kitchen.

"I gotta go home for a bit," I said after eating breakfast, Maddy looked at me as I stood up, "It's Mr Vaughn's birthday so I should probably see him before he leaves for work."

They all nodded and watched me as I left. As soon as I was out the door I set off at a run and got to my foster home in no time. I walked in, "Hello? It's only me!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, morning," both my foster parents said to me as they came down the stairs.

"Morning, and," I said turning to Mr Vaughn, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather not have all the birthday wishes," he grumbled.

"Fine, but still it's the thought that counts," I said, dashing up the stairs, "I'm getting a shower!" I shouted down before I went into the bathroom. I started the water and gave it time to heat up. I then undressed and jumped in, letting the warm water run over my body. I washed my hair and then my body. Once done I got out and went into my room. I picked out a change of clothes from the drawers and got dressed as quickly as I could. I quickly towel-dried my hair and then headed down the stairs. Both Mr and Mrs Vaughn had already left so I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table and walked out into the cold air outside, locking the door behind me. I slowly made my way to Maddy's house.

I knocked twice and walked straight in; they would know it's me. I could smell Maddy upstairs in the bathroom. As I walked past Emma and Daniel, Emma said something to me but I didn't hear because I was thinking about ten things at once. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom.

When I opened it, I was shocked back to my surroundings and saw Maddy stood there naked, wet from just being in the shower.

"Rhydian!" she shouted grabbing the towel as she slammed the door in my face.

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah!" she shouted sarcastically from the other side of the door, "course you didn't mean to! Rhydian, you are just a total idiot. You should have knocked! I thought my mum would have at least mentioned something about knocking."

"I think she did," I answered quietly, "but I wasn't listening. Sorry, I really didn't mean to walk in."

"It's fine," she mumbled, opening the door, a towel wrapped round her small frame, "as long as it doesn't happen again."

I tried to focus as much as I could on her face, "Okay, and I swear I didn't see anything," I lied.

She looked at me and then turned in the direction of her bedroom, "don't lie!"

"Okay, I didn't see much," I lied again. She turned round to face me and I almost walked into her.  
"No, really, don't lie," she said, "I know when you're lying Rhydian. And," she said, turning again, "try to stay focused."

I blushed lightly at her words and followed her into her room, "Sorry," I muttered, sitting down on her bed.

"It's fine, but like I said before, only as long as you don't walk in on me again, unless I want you to of course."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'unless you want me to'?" I asked.

It was her turn to blush now as she sat down next to me on the bed, avoiding my eyes, "oh... you know... when we get to that point when I don't mind..."

I laughed, "oh, so that's the reason. I've already seen you naked once Maddy and that was only a few minutes ago."

"So!" she exclaimed, "I didn't plan on letting you see me naked though did I!"

"No, and I know that Maddy. Calm down."

"How can I calm down when you've just seen me getting out the shower?!" She exclaimed, still avoiding my eyes.

"Like this," I said softly. I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she was facing me. I then gently kissed her on the lips and felt her relax. I broke the kiss, "Feel better?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me back into the kiss. I kissed her back without hesitation and felt her hands leave her towel and snake around my neck, her fingers knotting into my hair. I moved my hands to her back but moved them away quickly when I realised it was bare which meant her towel must have fallen down without her realising. I pulled away, keeping my eyes shut so that I didn't see anything she wouldn't want me to see and whispered, "Maddy?"

"Yeah?" she whispered while trying to pull me back into the kiss.

"You should probably sort your towel out and don't worry, my eyes are closed."

I felt her move away and stand up from the bed. I laid back onto the bed and kept my eyes closed, waiting for her to tell me that I could open them. After five minutes, I felt her tap my leg and I opened my eyes. I looked at her and she was fully dressed.

"Right. I'm ready," she said enthusiastically, "Do you want to go to Berny's?"

**Tom**

"Oh, and did I mention, he is also taking me on a second date next Saturday!" Shannon repeated.

"Yes, Shan, you have already mentioned that," I said uninterested. This was all I had heard for the past half hour; Matt this, Matt that. Ugh, it was getting annoying!

She went quiet and I turned my gaze somewhere else, looking out the window. Suddenly I saw Maddy and Rhydian walking toward the café we were sat in. Great! And that's meant in a good and bad way. I watched them walking and as my eyes focus even more I saw them holding hand. As they got even closer, Rhydian suddenly looked up and looked straight at me. He looked down and as he did so he removed his hand from Maddy's. Maddy started walking ahead of him and came bursting through the door and flopped herself down next to Shannon. Rhydian came in a few seconds later and relaxed into the seat next to me.

"Thank god you two came here!" I exclaimed, "All I've had to listen to is Shannon going on about Matt; Matt this, Matt that. She doesn't even realise how annoying she can be."

Ah, it's okay mate," Rhydian laughed, "I've already had to listen to it once."

"Yeah, well, I'm so sorry for boring you," Shannon said sarcastically, "but all you go on about is football all the time so you can't exactly talk."

"She is right mate," Rhydian admitted.

I sighed, "Fine!" I turned so that I could look at both Rhydian and Maddy, "Why were you two holding hands?"

Maddy and Rhydian looked up at each other across the table and I could see Maddy lightly blushing. Neither of them answered. Silence.

**Note: Sorry that it's not quite as long as some of the others but I have to try to space it out as best I can so that I end up with more chapters. Any ideas for what should happen in the future? Just tell me...! Anyway, I would love it if you reviewed, it really helps me out sometimes, most of the time really... REVIEW...please!x**


	8. Them Awkward Moments

**Note: Hi...? I am so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't uploaded in days. I have just been so busy appreciating other people****s' FanFics and got carried away. Anyway, I'm back now, see, other wise you wouldn't be reading this right now... Please R&R! Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood no matter how much I would like to.**

**Maddy**

"Why were you two holding hands?" Tom asked straight forward. I saw Shannon almost choke on her drink out of the corner of my eye.

I looked up at Rhydian who looked back. Even Rhydian didn't have anything to say to that one. I could already feel the warmth of my cheeks as they started to lightly blush at Tom's words. Great! I didn't know what to say and I was already starting to blush.

"So, are you gonna answer his question or not?" Shannon demanded.

"I... er... it's just... well..." I stuttered, panicking. Shannon and Tom continued to look at me and Rhydian kept his head down. I could hear the increase of his heartbeat. I tried again, "Well, you see... it's just... it was just a friendly gesture. Friends hold hands, it doesn't necessarily mean there's something between them."

"Yeah, but, a male friend and a female friend don't hold hands do they?" Shannon stated, "And, it's not like you two have ever held hands before... Wait!" I looked at her in surprise, her voice went down to a whisper, "maybe it's some sort of wolf thing that you never realised."

At this comment Rhydian looked up at Shannon with a look that I would know anywhere. It was his 'Did I actually just hear that' face.

"Shannon," Tom sighed shaking his head, "I don't think that's what it is," he turned to both me and Rhydian again, "So are you going to tell us the truth?"

I started to panic again, even as Rhydian stepped in for me, taking a deep breath before he spoke, "Maddy and I are sorta... like... together," he rushed. Silence. Nothing but the sound our breathing and the soft murmur of the other people in the café. The fact that they didn't say anything made me panic even more and my body heat started to rise. I looked at Shannon and Tom who were both sat staring straight ahead, not a single murmur escaping their lips. My vision started to blur and I could feel myself taking deeper breaths. I saw the look of concern on Rhydian's face as he watched me starting to sway lightly. Then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the plain white ceiling of my room above me. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes focus. I looked down at the soft cover beneath me and then realised Rhydian. He was sat in the chair that I used at my desk and he had his head on the bed. He had obviously fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up. The last thing I remember was seeing the look of concern on Rhydian's face before I blacked out.

As I went to move my hands, I realised for the first time that Rhydian had hold of my right one. However, I realised this too late causing Rhydian to wake up. He lifted his head and looked at me as I sat up.

"Hey," he muttered tiredly, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I murmured.

He smiled a weak smile and I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and gently, ever so gently, made my lips meet his warm soft lips. He slowly kissed me back and I wished to stay in this moment forever, as this kiss was so much different to the others. It was a need, like I wanted to express myself to him in this one simple kiss. I felt his warm hand on my cheek and knew he felt it too. We pulled away reluctantly, needing air. I kept my eyes closed, as if it would help to keep the memory in my mind forever. I could hear his light breathing and could feel his breath on my skin. I pulled away and opened my eyes. He was looking at me with soft eyes and I stared back, neither of us saying a word.

"Do you actually remember what happened?" he asked softly.

I laid back down on the bed, "Yeah," I answered, "The last thing I remember was looking at you and seeing the concern that was spread across your face."

"Yeah... well..." This was awkward.

"Maddy! Rhydian!" there was no more awkwardness as I heard my mother shouting for us, "the food is ready!"

I threw the covers off of my body and jumped off the bed. I grabbed Rhydian's hand and pulled him down stairs. We walked into the kitchen, still holding hands, and was just in time to see my parents setting the table. My mother looked up at us and then glanced down at our hands. She ignored it as if it was just an everyday thing. I was confused at this. Why did she just ignore it? She never ignores anything like that and she certainly wouldn't ignore something like me and Rhydian holding hands. Why would she do that?

I let go of his hand an sat down at the table, Rhydian sitting in the seat next to me, "So," I started, not wanting it to be silent, "can I just ask how I got home?"

"Rhydian call us," my mother stated blankly. What was with her today?

"Mum, what's wrong with you today?" I asked, voicing my thoughts, "You don't seem like your usual self."

"Oh, I'm fine, just tired that's all," she answered unconvincingly. I looked over to my father who was looking at mum as if to say 'Now we all know that was a lie'.

"Okay," I muttered, not wanting to cause any arguments.

_**Half an Hour Later**_

"Mum, me and Rhydian are going to go for a run in the woods for a bit," I shouted from the front door, "be back in a bit."

I didn't wait for her to reply as I closed the door and ran into the woods, Rhydian chasing after me.

"Mads! Wait!" I heard Rhydian shout from behind me.

"No!" I shouted back, "You'll have to catch me!"

I smiled to myself as I pushed myself faster, coming through the trees into a fairly large meadow. It was beautiful. Long grass, as high as my thighs, and different coloured flowers, that I couldn't name any of, swayed in the cool gentle breeze.

Suddenly, I heard heavy breathing behind me and whipped round, "It's beautiful, isn't is?" I asked Rhydian as he looked around, taking it all in. He nodded, speechless. I turned back round and walked further into the meadow. I got to the centre and sat myself down among the grass and flowers. I closed my eyes and only opened them again when I felt Rhydian slip his hand into mine.

"It's peaceful here," Rhydian whispered.

It was silent for another thirty seconds before I spoke, "Do you think they know?"

"Who know what?" Rhydian asked curiosity taking over.

"My parents, or at least my mum," I muttered, "if they know about us... us being together."

"Maybe, I don't know though. You know your parents better than I do."

"Yeah, I suppose," I agreed, then added, "but I always feel guilty. That we shouldn't be hiding anything from them, especially us..."

"Well don't hide it from them then," he stated simply, "If it's bugging you then tell them. I'm not bothered when or how you tell them, just as long as it's the right time for you."

"Okay," I mumbled.

I turned to see him lay back on the soft grass. I followed, gently putting my head on his chest and holding his hand. It was just me and him, able to enjoy the moment. I don't know how long we laid there for but I was sure it was only ten minutes before I felt Rhydian trying to sit up. I moved and sat up, looking at the grass in front of me.

"Maddy?" Rhydian whispered.

"Yeah?" I murmured back.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" he asked and I could hear the slight sadness and pain in his voice, "Us, I mean?"

"I don't know," I whispered honestly, turning to him, "No one can ever know that, Rhydian. All we can do is hope that it does and treasure every moment with each other, I suppose."

"I know that," he mumbled, "but I mean, do _you _think it will last?"

"Rhydian..." I said, shifting closer so that I was in front of him, looking straight into his green eyes, "I think... that it will last, or at least last a while. I think that we will have our good moments and our bad moment, heartbreaking moments and moments where there isn't even words to express how we feel... I am never, _never,_ going to leave you because... why would I want to? I love you... And I wouldn't want to hurt to like that, or in any other way possible. Know that, okay? I love you..."

"I love you too," he whispered before his warm lips were on mine. I kissed him back and my fingers automatically knotted themselves into his dark blonde hair. One of his hands rested on my waist and the other, on my back, pulling me closer to him as we laid back onto the grass, never breaking the kiss. His tongue begged for entry, gently brushing across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue slip in. We were both laid on our sides now and I felt his hand brush past my waist, my thigh and stopping at my knee. He gently and carefully wrapping his hand around the back of my knee and hitched it up to his waist. We broke apart for a second, needing air, and then resumed to kissing again. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and tried my best to hold back a moan. However, it escaped my mouth and I felt Rhydian smile against my lips. He rolled us both over so that I was on my back and he was hovering over me, his body ever so slightly pressed against mine. My hands slowly moved up to the top of his shirt and I started to unbutton it, steadily making my way down to the last button. We pulled away for air again as I undid the last button. He didn't stop like he did last time and gently started to trace kisses along my jaw line. I ran my hands across his bear skin and felt him shiver lightly from the touch. He gently started to lift my top up when...

"No, Tom, I don't kno- OH MY GOD!" we heard Shannon's voice somewhere close to us.

Both me and Rhydian froze, not knowing what to do.

"What is it now- ohh..." came Tom's voice a few seconds after.

Me and Rhydian hurriedly rushed to move away from each other and sit up. Him buttoning his shirt up and me pulling my top back down. I looked at both Shannon and Tom and saw the look of surprise on their faces.

AWKWARD!

**Note: So, how did you like the cliff hanger, eh? I just had to put some sort of like double embarrassment in here somewhere... So, what do think will happen next and what do want to happen next? There's a question for ya! So, since I love all the people who read my story, how about you return that love and write a review... just a little one... go on, you know you want to... :) Anyway, you never know, Chapter 9 might be up soon, I will try my best to write it and post it as quickly as I can... Lets just hope I don't get Writer's Block... :( Hoped you liked it!x Review.x**


	9. Almost

**Note: I know, I know, it's been two weeks! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me..!.. Well... here is Chapter 9. Hope you like! Review and Enjoy!x Btw, if none of you already realised, I did change the rating to M for the chapters that will come later. Thought I would just announce that if no one had noticed...**

**P.S. Ally, it was you begging me to post the next chapter that made me get back to it. So sorry! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Tom**

"So, do you know anything about what happened after Maddy got taken home?" I asked Shannon while trying to keep up with her and watch my step at the same time as we hiked through the woods.

"No, Tom, I don't kno- OH MY GOD," she broke off mid sentence.

I moved my feet a little faster, curious about what she freaked out over, "What is it now- ohh..." I said coming through the trees to see Maddy and Rhydian... Making out?... in the middle of the fairly large meadow we had jut discovered.

I watched as they hurriedly moved away from each other, Rhydian buttoning up his shirt and Maddy pulling her top down so that it was covering her stomach again. They both looked flushed and _very _embarrassed.

"Em... W-we were just... em... I-I would say that... that it's not what... it looks like b-but I don't think... i-it applies h-here..." Maddy rushed, stumbling over her words.

"We could clearly see what you were doing Maddy and, no, no you can't say that it's not what it looks like, not this time!" Shannon said.

"Why were you making out in a meadow in the middle of the woods anyway..? I thought that's what a bed or a sofa is for..." I asked monotone.

Maddy's cheeks reddened even more. "Well... em... we haven't told my parents about..us..yet..." she mumbled loud enough for us to hear.

"Oh," both Shannon and I said in unison, "Well, I'm just going to turn around and go home," I carried on as I turned on my heel away from them, "before it gets more awkward than it already is." I started walking and just got through the trees again when I heard Shannon shout.

"Hey, wait for me!" I stopped and waited for her and carried on walking when she was next to me again. As I walked, I let my mind dive deep into my thoughts.

**Rhydian**

I watched as they walked away. I hadn't said a word during that small time and I felt bad for dumping it on Maddy.

"Well... that was awkward," she muttered under her breath, probably not meaning for me to hear. I could feel her eyes on me as I nodded. Her eyes didn't stay on my face long, however, they slid down to my shirt. In the haste of untangling myself from Maddy and trying to button my shirt back up, my hands had failed miserably and my shirt was left unbuttoned, hanging loosely from my shoulders, showing the bare skin of my chest and stomach. She continued to stare.

"Maddy?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable. She tore her eyes away from my body and looked at my face again.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "We should probably head back now, before it gets dark," she stood up and walked to the edge of the meadow and I followed a couple of paces behind, "I think it might be time to tell them about us soon..." she whispered before she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me through the woods back to her house.

"What time do you have to be home, Rhydian?" Emma asked me as I grabbed the TV remote to change the channel.

"I'm not really sure," I spoke the truth, "I might start heading back in a bit," I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye and, looking around, I realised that Maddy wasn't in the room anymore, "Where's Maddy?" I asked.

"She went upstairs about ten/fifteen minutes ago. Did you not realise?" Emma answered from the kitchen.

"No, I didn't," I muttered as I got up from the couch and went upstairs to find Maddy. I went straight to her room and the door was closed. I knocked twice and waited until I heard a faint 'come in' from Maddy. I opened the door and walked in to find her sat on the bed with her laptop. I closed the door behind me and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What you doing up here?" I asked.

"I got bored," she replied simply, "so I came up here. I thought you would have followed but you didn't."

"I didn't follow 'cause I didn't realise you had disappeared. If I had I would have came up with you, you know that. So, what are you doing?" I asked again, glancing at the laptop screen.

"Oh, just some research for our history homework," she said, still not looking at me.

"What's the matter?" I voiced the words going through my head, "don't even think about saying it's nothing; you can tell me anything."

"It's just... what happened earlier," I smiled slightly at these words, remembering being in the meadow, "Shannon and Tom...they literally just walked off! I mean, I was upset, and very embarrassed, that we got interrupted but they could have at least acted a bit better. And I didn't know how you were feeling 'cause you didn't say anything..."

She trailed off and looked down at her hands. "Mads... I bet they just wanted to get away because they will have been just as embarrassed as us, they just didn't show it that's all. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say and I'm sorry Mads, for literally dumping that situation on you like that," she looked up at me with the look she had when she didn't know what to say, "And," I changed the tone of my voice, "You were sad we got interrupted?" I asked softly moving closer to her on the bed. I felt her breath hitch as I edged closer and watched her as she closed her eyes and folded her lips in, nodding in answer to my question. "Well, we can always..." I trailed off as I pressed my lips to hers. She gently kissed me back, making it obvious that she didn't want to deepen it.

I pulled away and she spoke before I could even open my mouth, "Yes, we can always resume what were doing earlier," she said, her warm breath on my face as she spoke, "but we haven't told my parents, or the Vaughns' for that matter, and I don't think my mum or dad would like to walk in to see us making out on my bed, or even hear us; that would be just as bad."

I nodded, "Suppose you're right. Tell them in your own time, though."

"I will," she nodded relaxing back and carrying on with the research she was doing on her laptop.

"Okay then," I said, standing up from the bed, "I should probably get home."

**Maddy**

"Maddy!"

I woke with a start when I heard my mother shout my name. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, not bothering to get changed out of my pyjamas, "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is on the table," dad said as he sat down with his plate of meat.

"Oh," I mumbled as I sat down across from him and started eating the meat of the plate as I waited for my mum to sit down. Once she was seated, I didn't hesitate, "Mum, Dad, me and Rhydian are dating!"

I watched as my mum froze and my dad choke on the piece of meat in his mouth, having to get a drink. "Already Maddy?" dad said, "I thought you would have waited a little longer after he got back before you started to go out with him!" I saw my mum shaking her head slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, sorry," I said, "It just sorta happened..."

"It's fine," both my parents spoke, "but we should really be going now." They both stood up.

"Where are yous going like?" I asked because they hadn't mentioned anything to me.

"We're going to Newcastle for a while 'cause your grandmother, as in your father's mother, is ill. We don't know when we're going to be back though and we thought it would be better if you didn't come, because you don't know her very well and we wouldn't want you to be there if..." she trailed off on the last sentence and I knew what she meant, she then carried on, "So you'll be alright here on your own, wont you?"

"Yeah, course mum," I said reassuringly, "Plus, I can always stay at Shannon's. What if you're now back by full moon day?"

"Just call us, in fact call us everyday," she urged, "And I suppose, only if we're not here, that you don't have to spend the full moon in the cellar."

"Okay, thanks Mum!" I said happily, glad that I might now have to spend the full moon cooped up in the cellar.

"Okay then, we better get going," dad said, turning round and walking towards the door, mum following close behind.

"Okay. Bye, love yous!" I shouted to them. I heard them shout the same back and then heard the door open and close again. Yay! House to myself!

I had just finished the meat on my plate when, KNOCK! KNOCK! I got up and went to the door. I flung it open to find Rhydian stood there. Even better! Just me and Rhydian. His eyes trailed over my body for a couple of seconds and then went back to my face, the smile he already had growing bigger. It was then that I realised I was still in my pyjamas, which only consisted of a pair of shorts, a vest top, and, to top it all off, I never wore underwear or a bra for bed. These pyjamas also meant that I was showing off a lot of skin.

I blushed red as I said, "You can come in while I go change!"

He stepped though the doorway and I was about to make a run to my bedroom when he grabbed my hand, "No need," he said, still smiling, "You look perfectly fine like this. Plus, I've seen a lot more of you..." I blushed deeper when he said these words, remembering him walking in on me as I was getting out of the shower yesterday morning.

"Maybe so, Rhydian, but-" I was cut off by firm but gentle lips on mine. I heard the door close behind him when he kicked it shut as I stumbled back into the wall, our lips still locked together. I kissed him back not being able to resist. My hands snaked themselves round his neck, my fingers knotting into his hair, while his rested on my hips. We broke away for a second needing air and then our lips were locked together again. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission. This time, I didn't give in. I kept my mouth shut, teasing him. He smiled against my lips, knowing what I was up to. He pressed himself to me even more and I held back a moan, not wanting him to get what he wants.

Realising that it didn't work he pulled me away from the wall, unlocking our lips for a second as he need air again. It was me that pulled him back into the kiss and we slowly stumbled our way into to the kitchen, never breaking contact. We stopped at the bench with my back pressed to it. He lifted up the bottom of my top and rested his cold hand on my waist. I gasped at the sudden coldness and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I sighed a little at the fact that I had lost and pushed him away from the bench. Knowing my intentions, his hands slipped down from my waist to my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist while he somehow made his way to the sofa. I unwound my legs from around him as he sat down and I bent my knees so that my legs were on either side of him and he could lean back against the sofa properly.

We pulled apart for another second as my hands slid over his t-shirt and then resumed to kissing once we both had enough air in our lungs. I found the bottom of his shirt and slid my hands under, running them along the warm, bare skin of his stomach. I tugged at the bottom of this t-shirt and gently started to lift it up. When I got to the top and couldn't lift it up any further unless he moved, he broke contact and I opened my eyes to watch him pull his shirt over his head. I smiled at him and he placed his hands on either side of my face as he pulled me back into the kiss, his tongue automatically entering my mouth. My tongue found his and ran across it lightly. He slowly moved his hands away from face, placing his left one on the small of my back and the other gently cupping my breast. I let out a quiet moan against his lips and felt him smile. He pulled away only to trace soft kisses and bites along my jaw line. He moved down to my neck, finding my pulse point. He traced his tongue over it, gently nipped it with his teeth and then sucked on it. This cause a soft moan to escape my lips and I felt him smile again, satisfied. As he traced more kissed along my jaw line again, I slipped my hands down to his jeans and unbuttoned them. Rhydian suddenly stopped and pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him sat back against the sofa again, his face flushed and his eyes closed.

"Maddy..." he whispered, "I don't think we should do this yet..."

"But..." I whispered not able to find a suitable excuse because there was none. I wasn't fully ready yet.

"But nothing, Maddy," he said firmly, "I mean, when we're both fully ready then I will, but not now, not yet... Plus," he carried on, "we can't really do any of that without...you know...protection. I wouldn't want you're parents to hate me because I got you pregnant at a young age."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, agreeing with him, "especially about the...protection part."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

**Note: So how did you like it?! I hope it was good! I had a good time writing this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for the lovely reviews you post, it really makes me want to write more. So, next chapter up soon, hopefully. Please, R&R, it really helps!x**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet and they might just start getting longer. Write a review saying if you would prefer longer chapters.x**


	10. Weird? Part 1

**Note: Hey guys! So, so, so So sorry it's been soo long! I have been sooo busy with going back to school and getting ready to move house I just haven't had the time. So here's the tenth chapter, Yay! Hope you like it. R&R!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood.**

**Rhydian**

We just sat there, I don't know how long for, our foreheads resting against each others, our eyes closed. Finally, it was a knock at the door that made us move. Maddy stood up, looking at herself before she ran upstairs to quickly get changed while I buttoned my jeans back up and rescued my t-shirt off the floor, pulling it over my head. I then ran to door and opened it to find Shannon and Tom.

Their smiles dropped when they saw me. "Oh, we didn't know you were here," Shannon said, "Where's Maddy?"

"Well you're obviously not happy to see me... Maddy's upstairs," I said simply, "Getting changed."

"Oh. We'll just come in and sit and wait for her then," she said as she grabbed a confused looking Tom by the arm and pulled him behind her into the house, pushing past me. She walked through into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I shook my head in amazement and shut the door before I went to get some drinks from the kitchen.

I went back in and handed them a drink each and then sat down in the chair.

"So what are you actually doing here?" Tom asked.

"I came over to see Maddy..." I answered.

"You said my name?" Maddy said as she walked into the room, no longer in pyjamas, wearing a pair of denim shorts and her favourite dip dyed shirt. So she was still showing off a lot of skin.

"He was just telling me he came over to see you," Tom said.

"You're not jealous, are you Tom?" Maddy asked as she came and sat in my lap. I was surprised that she had but I wasn't going to say anything, she was fine where she was.

Tom answered a bit too quickly, "Phht, no, why would I be jealous?"

"We all know why," Shannon muttered under her breath. "Anyway," she carried on so that we could all hear, "We were wondering if you wanted to have a movie night tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds fun," Maddy answered, "What about you Rhydian?" she turned to me.

"Yeah, suppose so," I answered.

"Okay then. So about seven o'clock at my house?"

"Well actually, Shan, my mum and dad have gone away for a while, I don't know when they'll be back cause my dad's mum is ill, so we could have it here...?"

"Oh, well I suppose that's more convenient. Same time though?" Shannon said.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We'll just leave you two to do... whatever," Tom said, obviously wanting to leave as he stood up and pulled Shannon with him, "Bye guys!"

* * *

**Maddy**

Everything was now sorted for the movie night and me and Rhydian were sat on the chair together waiting for Shannon and Tom, me sat quite comfortably in his lap, his arms around me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, looking down as his normally happy face.

He looked up at me, "Nothing, really," he said, "I was just thinking about earlier when Shannon and Tom came round," I nodded, urging him to go on, "When I opened the door they were smiling, but then when they realised it was me, their smiles disappeared."

"I'm sure it was nothing, Rhydian," I said reassuringly. He nodded and looked back down, deep in thought. I would have to ask them about that. No one upsets my Rhydian. Yes! MY Rhydian!

The knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I got up from Rhydian's lap and went to let Tom and Shannon in. I opened the door and they were carrying DVDs and sweets, Tom also holding a bag full of raw meat to cook. I could smell it and already my mouth was starting to water.

"Come on in," I said. They did so and I shut the door after them. Before they could go anywhere I quickly got to the point and I knew Rhydian could hear us, "Tom, Shannon," they turned to look at me, a questioning look on their faces, "Rhydian said to me, just before you got here actually, that when he opened the door to you both earlier the smiles on your faces disappeared. Don't say that you weren't smiling, he's a wolfblood, the slightest things catch his eye easily. So, I want to know why?"

"Well," Shannon said in a slight high-pitched voice. I knew Shannon and when she used that voice I knew I wasn't going to like what she about to say and so did she. And by the look on Tom's face I could tell he didn't want to be here at this moment...

_To Be Continued..._

**Note: Only a short one today, and I will hopefully post the second part tomorrow if I can find the time. Again, so sorry for not updating in so long. I will try my best to start updating regularly again. **

**Important News: For those of you living in the UK, if you didn't already know, Season 2 of Wolfblood will be airing on Monday 9th September and will be on TV on a Monday and Tuesday. You can watch the promo here: www . bbc . co . uk / bbc / clips / p01fybkr**

**- - - - Them Awkward Moments - - - -**


End file.
